Atlantis (song)
“Atlantis” is a song recorded by Babyface, and was released as the third single for their debut album, “We Are... Babyface”. Background Along with a series of Twitter posts on her official account teasing the release of Atlantis, Melanie shared the following information concerning the song's production: “So here's how Atlantis came about. I was working with Book, one of my producers, one day at his studio in Los Angeles. He started this beat that sounded like it was underwater. I imagined fish swimming through a deserted underwater city. Very triggering sonics, Bluprint! I wrote the melody and then as The Blueprint and I started fitting the melody into the track, I wrote some rough lyrics. Honestly, we didn't have very high expectations of the song that day. About a month later, Blueprint brought it up in a session we were doing with Cool & Dre, my other producer. He wanted to work on it because he believed in it, and once Pharrell, Boi-1da and Zella added some elements to the track and me, and our producers tweaked some lyrics, the song came alive! After that it stood out to everyone as a favorite and I'm so excited for it to be the first song we share with you" Reception “Atlantis" received unanimous praise. Deepa Lakshmin of MTV labeled the song "a mellow ode to a past lover" and said that it's "a radical departure from Melanie’s previous record", and went on to say that the song is "cool, refreshing, and totally different." Pigeons and Planes' Jacob Moore claimed "Atlantis is a departure from the saccharine flavor of previous singles like 'Want Sex', an international hit that went platinum in several countries. 'Atlantis' is more complex, a little more difficult to process, but ultimately much more rewarding. It's an immersive piece of modern pop music that feels like something between drowning and floating, or maybe like a little of both." Rachel Sonis of Idolator called the song a "wistful anthem".9 Noisey's Phil Witmer stated "Melanie’s and Zella’s voices runs through tube distortion, chopped up into pinpricks, and becomes a gorgeously vocoded choir on the cavernous hook. It's something like Imogen Heap meeting early Purity Ring, and the guest verse from Florida underground rapper Kaiydo makes 'Atlantis' a masterwork in craft and atmosphere." Burning Anchor's Angus McColl gave "Atlantis" a 5/5 star rating stating: "Overall, "Atlantis" feels like a natural departure and radical improvement from 2019’s Hush Little Baby. Babyface creates a soothing, intelligent, mature song which will make you yearn for more." Composition "Atlantis" is mainly an alt pop, electronica and trip hop song. About it, Zella stated "I wrote 'Atlantis' frankly about feeling numb after heartbreak because that's what I was feeling that day we wrote it. Atlantis is a beautiful city that disappeared and was forgotten underwater. That is what it feels like to me to lose a first love. In the story, a remnant of that love is still haunting me even though it is 'asleep with the fishes.'"She also said to Idolator that "'Atlantis' is about knowing that I am capable of finding love, but feeling like it has disappeared like a lost city. I wanted to set a haunting tone to the lyrics because the song captures a very tumultuous and transformative time in my life. This song really takes ownership of that." Melanie and Wax Ltd. originally wanted a rapper but said "I felt the song would be a good one to have a rapper counterpart to add a different perspective. But unfortunately, when we had the rapper do the verse we wrote, which we’re not gonna name, it just didn’t seem right and it seemed like a try-hard pleaser track all of a sudden, so we ditched the idea." Commercial Success ”Atlantis" failed to surpass the success of their lead single, ”Want Sex”, but did redeem themselves after the commercial failure of “Deepening“. “Atlantis“ debuted at number 93 in the US Billboard Hot 100 chart issue dated June 19th, 2019. It peaked at number 5 in the chart issue dated June 21st, 2019 "Atlantis"'s US success helped Babyface achieved a chart climber on the Hot 100 chart. After spending 30 weeks in the top 40 of the Hot 100 chart, "Atlantis" last charted on the week ending at the start of August 2019. It peaked at number 5 on the US Pop Songs chart, at number 1 on the US Hot Dance Club Songs chart, and at number 16 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. On August 8th, 2019, the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) certified the single double-platinum, denoting sales of two million copies. "Atlantis" debuted at number 40 on the New Zealand Singles Chart on June 20th, 2019, and attained a high point of number 2 three weeks later. The song spent 33 non-consecutive weeks on the chart, and was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ), representing sales of 15,000 copies. On Augest 1st, 2019, it entered the ARIA Singles Chart at number 29. The track peaked at number 3 for four non-consecutive weeks, and spent a total of 36 weeks in the top 50. The Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) certified "Atlantis" septuple-platinum for selling 490,000 copies. On the Spanish Singles Chart, "Atlantis" debuted at number 45 on August 9th, but it fell off the chart the following week. However, the song re-entered the chart four months later on August 11th, 2019, at number 44, and reached a high point of number 5 on August 11th, 2019. It was certified double-platinum by the Productores de Música de España(PROMUSICAE), indicating sales of 80,000 copies. "Atlantis" entered the UK Singles Chart at number 98 on August 15th, and spent there for over a period of several weeks, it climbed to number 4 on August 29, 2019. It spent almost one year in the top 100 of UK Singles Chart; 44 non-consecutive weeks after its debut, it was at number 94 on October 1st, 2019, before dropping out the following week. As of October 8th, it had sold 650,000 copies in the UK. In November 2018, the song was certified double-platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) denoting 1,200,000 units in the U.K., making it Babyface’s biggest song in the country. It debuted on the Irish Singles Chart at number 32 on November 3rd, 2019, and peaked at number 4 for three consecutive weeks. ”Atlantis" topped the Brasil Billboard Hot 100 chart for more than 7 consecutive weeks in 2018. It emerged as the most listened to song on radio in Brazil during the same period as it registered 24,734 plays on radio stations throughout the country. “Atlantis" was also the most downloaded song in Brazil from November to the end of December, as highlighted by the first edition of the Brazilian Digital Music Awards. Lyrics Bottles on the walls, counting cause I’m bored and you’re not here What do I gotta do to get you here, and to get you to hear me out Don’t tell me what you want, it’s all the same things you just want me turned on It’s all the same things, I’m getting tired of this is it You got me feeling so weak I wanna dive into your oceans, wanna go in deep I wanna discover your Atlantis, come with me Baby I’m yours, do what ever your heart desires Don’t got the strength to resist, I’m too tired When your near, when your here You got me feeling so, got me feeling so weak Yeah you got me feeling so so weak I wanna be yours truly, I wanna be yours, why don’t you tell me Everything you want, I like listening to your voice it’s got me You got me in your dungeons, don’t say the future is too bleak Would it help if I assisted you in calming your mind I would love that too You got me feeling so weak I wanna dive into your oceans, wanna go in deep You got me feeling so weak I wanna dive into your oceans, wanna go in deep You got me feeling so weak I wanna dive into your oceans, wanna go in deep I wanna discover your Atlantis, come with me Baby I’m yours, do what ever your heart desires Don’t got the strength to resist, I’m too tired When your near, when your here You got me feeling so, got me feeling so weak Yeah you got me feeling so so weak When you’re here I can’t even stand up straight Don’t even mention being able to concentrate I wanna wake up in your arms at morning eight When you’re here I can’t even stand up straight Don’t even mention being able to concentrate And I be feeling super weak You got me feeling so weak I wanna dive into your oceans, wanna go in deep Baby I’m yours, do what ever your heart desires Don’t got the strength to resist, I’m too tired When your near, when your here You got me feeling so weak I wanna dive into your oceans, wanna go in deep You got me feeling so weak I wanna dive into your oceans, wanna go in deep I wanna discover your Atlantis, come with me Baby Category:Songs Category:Babyface Category:2019 Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Zella Day Category:Singles